


ART: Flashlit

by cap_ironman_community_mod, Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Actual Flashlight Used In The Making of this Work, Art, Captain America's Shield, Explosions, Extremis, Gen, M/M, No Actual Tony Stark Harmed in the Making of this Work, Nuclear Shadow, Pencil, Possible Character Death, Shadow Art, Shadow Art Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: [Text: EXTR-- | --TREMIS] Artwork for Cap/Iron Man Tiny RB 2018, theme: Victory/Defeat.





	ART: Flashlit

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nomad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601512) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
